ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Zarmartia
Zarmartia, '''also known as the Milky Way''', is the galaxy in which the KSF series mainly takes place. It is an immortal source of life within it and is the creator of all stars and planets. It is incredibly huge, having enough room for all ten million worlds. It is claimed to be a huge, spiral universe that holds its "cosmetic plates", resembling the real world, but with a few differences. It is the very thing that has created the KSF universe and would live on for an eternity. Major Events such as the First Galactic War, the Plagian Wars, the Terran Wars, the Mongooseral Civil War, and the Second Galactic War (which is the event that the story takes place), have shaped the battered realms of Europa, Slavankia, Muliana, Arabia, Nordica, and Africanus. In Lustrasia, tribal disputes take place instead of war until the emergence of the Second Galactic War. In Eastannia, there is only peace rather than war since the year 1850, when the Great Yamaton Peace Treaty was signed until 2034, after the Second Great Split. And finally, Pacifica, which is seen as the most poorest region, making Arabia, Europa, and Lurasia the richest. History Origins According to known history, the year was 500 million BC, when a race of highly intelligent beings known as the Komari, who lived within the very core of the galaxy, began a golden age. The civilization of such a powerful race was advanced and were masters of genetic engineering and science. The Komari worshipped their pagan gods with honor and respect, using sacrificial rituals to please their gods. They were mostly a peaceful race, seeking to gain knowledge and sworn themselves to defend all life in the universe. However, from the blackest depths of the Great Warp, came an aggressive and infested virus that poisoned half of the Komari race, infecting them and driving them insane. When the infection was over, and when only half of the Komari survived, the first of the Homunculi were born. By 450 Million BC, the Komari-Homunculus War began with the purging of the planet Xi'komar, a lush jungle world within the Cosmos's western sector. As the infection spread, many of the Komari worlds were infested and damed into the dark reign of the supreme creator and ruler of the Homunculi known only as the Overmind. By 430,100,000 BC, when only the core worlds and the sectors of the West and South remained the Komari had began a campaign against the infected worlds and sought to defeat and perish the Overmind for good. At first, the Komari had liberated most of the Eastern sector and a few planets in the North, but were later on pushed back into their uninfected worlds. Having no choice, the Komari were forced to commence a ritual to destroy the infection for good. However, not even that plan had worked, as a result of the Overmind's growing knowledge and thirst for control on all life. To prevent the Homunculi domination of the galaxy, the Komari, having only the core worlds left uninfected, had built a new weapon known only as the Eclipse Harvester. With this new weapon, it would destroy the infection, along with all life in the galaxy. When it was activated, the whole galaxy was cleansed of all life, although the Komari had managed to escape by traveling into another galaxy nearby. After the weapon had fired upon all life, the Komari returned to reseed life throughout the galaxy. Then, as gifts to the other sentinel races, the Komari made giant temples to bring memory of their selfless act of defeating the homunculi. But the Overmind, unfortunately, was not destroyed, for he had began to rebuild its armies by feasting and infecting upon weaker species once the Komari had returned to their new homes in a new galaxy. Soon, countless worlds were conquered under the Overmind, and with the Galactic Core now the capital of this new empire, the Homunculi had began to enslave intelligent life with the Kol'gaill Injector (commonly know as the Philosopher Stones or Chaos Seeds). The Gromari kingdoms, whom inhabited the Northern sector, were the first to fall, leaving other unlucky races next for such a vile conquest. With only the Southern Sector remaining, the Overmind had then tried to invade it, but it turned out that the Southern Sector, which was not only known as the most beloved of the Komari, but also the most war-like, was protected by a great barrier of light, preventing further expansionism. Upset and outraged, the Overmind had then needed pawns in order to disable the barrier. And so, within the Great Warp, he had then unleashed the demonic legions that were so long imprisoned by the Komari jailers. And as the Overmind began to send his demons secretly into the realm of Free Space, his agents were to find the perfect summoner in order to commence a ritual that would unlock a giant portal into the Southern Sector. But for many long years, the sector itself was left alone. Early Civilization Dating from 100 million to 60 million BC, the realms of Arabia, Europa, and northern Africanus were the very locations in which civilization was born. The first civilization were the Amani, a race and tribe of green-skinned aliens with huge tusks, small tails, and a tall body structure who sacrificed those of their own kind in order to obtain gifts and favor from their gods. These people lived in a primitive, yet civilized society, located on the desert planet of Sarsucus, which also holds a few, large rivers and lakes on the planet's surface. By the time of their enslavement arose another civilization known as the Ug'gunshi, a race of tall, muscular, and brutal savages with blue-skinned bodies, wearing primitive loincloths while the Amani remained naked. At the same time, it also led to the arch-rival of the Ug'gunshi, the civilization of the Demaso'ki, each of them wearing a primitive robe and necklaces made by the teeth of Glorgi boars. In 89 million BC, while the Amani, Ug'gunshi, and Demaso'ki were both small, but yet powerful societies, a larger and more feared civilization to the east began to emerge. Wearing shining gold and red robes, these people mistaken the three smaller societies as barbarians. With both of the three races enslaved, the larger civilization flourished and became known as the ancient empire of Xerxes. By 87,100,324 BC, Xerxes reached to its height of its expansion after the conquest of the galactic region now known as Judah. The Xerxian people, at the time, were well respected for their wealth and trade with those of tribal societies who helped the empire from collapsing. However, it was collapsed because of its corrupt kings, leading to its destruction by civil war at the hands of its slaves. After the empire's destruction, the Old Kingdom of Xerxes replaced it, although it was not as large as its predecessor. This also led to the establishment of two new civilizations: Judah and Styra. In 70 million BC, the fourth and final successor of the empire was the Kingdom of Eden, a small state that held its capital homeworld, Eden (formally Shal'thulr by the Xerxians) safe from that of its enemies to the east. Eden stretched out its sphere of influence not through war, but rather through peace and diplomacy, expanding its borders without any need of bloodshed. This civilization was built in the honor of nature and for their love upon it. At this era of peace, the Edanians seek to end its troubles with Xerxes, although they were enslaved by them long ago. Age of Prosperity By 70 million BC, under the reign of King Pulamous, the Kingdom of Eden was established, ensuring peace and stability. As the Edanians expanded their empire, however, rival nations were established: Amestris and Styra to the east, Roma to the west, and Xerxes to the south. Although they remain peaceful, but yet had powerful enemies, a greater threat to the north, know as the Orks, had raided countless settlement made by the Romuni and the Edanians. By 64 million BC, a vast northern plague had also taken shape. The ruler of Eden, King Asuromar, had declared peace to the Romuni and declared war with the First Amestrian Empire, lead by the immortal Archlord, Plaigus the Conqueror, who enslaved the peoples of Epirus and Styra, causing a great war. During the Battle of Erossia, Asuromar was killed in 63,940,200 BC by a large band of Epirusian rebels. Having Eden involved, the people of Judah began to make an alliance with the kingdom for protection against Xerxes and Amestris. By 62 million BC, Plaigus was captured by the Edanians and Judahi that were united under one banner, and then the great Conqueror was hanged in public, leaving his people into civil war. As a result, half of the Amestrian population, due to the Great Sundering, were mutanted, which by 2 million years later, will become those of the war-like Mongooseral tribes to the north. As for Eden, they made a new alliance with Styra, Dacia, and Epirus, seeing their old hatreds to be put into an end. However, the problem with the north was not resolved, for it began to cripple Eden's influence and Roma's. In 61 million BC, under the new king, Fellomas of Epirus, an Edanian of Epirusian descent, the Kingdom began to rebuild itself after its war with Amestris, but have not improved their relations with Roma and its allies, Hispania and Xerxes. By 60,400,000 BC, as the kingdom was about to go to war with Roma and its alliance, a young daughter of noble birth, Cyrene of Sal'ma, was elected to be a candidate to "a ritual to please the goddess of nature and Eden". As Cyrene was getting ready for the ritual, she had met a small, little creature in a flask. The creature told Cyrene that she must bring him into the circle of the ritual, claiming himself to be another candidate for the ritual. A year before the ritual, several incidents were taking place, forming a circular-shaped aura of bloody conflicts and rebellions. With tensions between the alliances of Eden and the alliances of Roma now growing, Cyrene and the creature were placed into the circle to perform the ritual, leaving the summoner, Adam of Jal'lomi, to be the leader of the ritual. Suddenly, when the ritual was commenced, a destructive rumble began to shake the city ruling Eden, causing thousands of deaths. When the creature told the truth about the ritual, Cyrene realized that the creature was actually a homunculus sent by the Overmind to gain a physical body and then create a series of conflicts later on to create a giant portal for the Homunculi. As Cyrene and Adam, and those of about twelve Edanians, had became the only survivors of this chaos, leaving the little Homunculus in the body of a Romani warlock named Krimus Agremar in order to begin the summoning of the portal, which would take three million years to build the circle for the ritual, the whole of Eden was abandoned for 120,000 years. As another result, the Romani Empire was born, having Styra, Epirus, Amestris, Judah, Nummida, and Hispania as its first conquests. The Barbarian Invasion and the Deep Slumber Although the Romani Empire became a dominant power in the Age of Chaos, it was unable to defend itself from the barbaric Orks and Mongooserals. After conquering the provinces in which are now known as Dacia, Lizzoba, and Corria, the Romani began to conduct experiments on those of the conquered, seeking to create "an immortal army of iron warriors". By 60,300,045 BC, the Romani began to conquer the Raedian tribes, although most of them were stationed on eastern Hispania. By 57 million BC, the Romani Empire began to crumble into pieces, leaving its civilians being driven back into barbarianism and tribal division. With their empire on the verge of collapse, the Amestrians drove into independence to rebuild their civilization while the Orks and Mongooserals began invading the rest of the Empire. By 55 Million BC, the empire had finally fell, and civilization was brought to a dark end, making warp gates useless, and thus forcing the once civilized peoples into becoming primitive and tribal, except for the Amestrians and Xerxians, who were the only two surviving civilizations to ever stand up against the barbarians. By the time of Barbarians, the Orks and Mongooserals became the most feared tribes of the time, but were not as advanced as the Amestrians. Soon, civilization slowly began to repair itself through an event know as the Deep Slumber. By 12,000 BC, when civilization had finally recovered, Amestris and Xerxes became the first to be "awakened" into this new era. By 11,300 BC, the civilizations of Indus, Babel, and Tippon were born. Judah, Roma, and Styria were also brought back into civilization as they began to recover from their destruction. The Barbarian tribes, however, after conquests over most of Europa, were driven from the fallen civilizations. Age of Glory to the Dark Ages With the barbarian tribes now finally gone, the new civilizations of Europa took shape within the ruined domains of the Romani Empire and the Kingdom of Eden. Within the West, a new race of aliens called the "Corelli" had settled on the planet Dermursa, a planet full of plains and grass with large hills and vast rivers. Although it was mainly made outof land, and its waters were underground, it was considered the perfect start for a new civilization to be forged. On 10,000 BC, the Corelli Empire was established under a confederacy of tribal leaders. It expanded into the southern borders of Roma, the northern reaches of the West, and parts from the Germanican tribes. By 9954 BC, when the empire emerged as an influentual power, it also encountered with the Human natives within the Corelli borders. Fearful of these small tribes, the Corelli tried exterminating them, but the large human numbers had soon transformed the Corelli into what is now a minority, ending the Corelli Empire. On 7000 BC, within the lands of Lustrasia, a country know as the Incanan Empire had expanded south towards the Pangorian tribes. By doing so, they had stumble upon the riches of the planet Ook'mazuta, home to the ledgendary, goldern city of Aazometal. Having to achieve such glory, the Incani had thrived within a golden age until 6865 BC, when their empire had began to crumble into tiny pieces. The Incani had soon realized that their greed and vanity had only ruined their civilization. In 6862 BC, the Second Amestrian Empire had expanded from the lands of Dacia to the lands of Indus, conquering smaller countries and enslaved other peoples from untamed worlds. Under the rule of aristocratic families, the Empire reigned over its claims through tyranny and oppression, having the slaves forced into creating monuments and decorated starships in honor of their glory. However, jealousy soon consumed the souls of the Amestrians, causing civil war and unholy rituals. Despite such anarchy, they had survived and remained a domainent power until 6300 BC, when Amestris was defeated by the Kingdom of Greater Judah, an nation independent from its master. Under King Dassus of Judas, the country had expanded into northern Xerxes, which only caused an invasion by the Xerxians as a response. When they had entered into Judah, a vast plague grew out from its slumber. It was at this moument that the Dark Ages had begun. In 5000 BC, the plague consumed the southern half of Europa, along with parts of Northern Africanus. In 4300 BC, the plague had finally disappeared, but only to lead into the worst of the Dark Age. That threat was the two thousand year reign of the Neo-Romani Empire conquering Hispania, Celoria, Southern Europa, northern parts of Africanus, and a slice of Arabia. By 2300 BC, the empire was divided in two because of its large size and thirst for power. By 120 AD, after years of decline, the Romani Empire fell and thousands of barbaric warlords and rebellious provinces had soon divided the nation back into its original size. Human civilization and the Great Peace Rise of Europa Industrialization Starting at the year 1750, the same year England began to industrialize itself, a huge amount of firrorocks were found within Cambria, therefore starting the industrialization of Europa. In 1800, during the Second Cambrio-Francian War, industry expanded into the West, including Francia and Hispania. At the same time, the Empire of Yamato had also began it's industrial rise. In 1804, giant factories were built and feudalist practices were soon replaced by the rule of capitalism. Eden, unlike the rest of Europa, had no interest or involvement with such technological advances as they remained true to nature, although they wanted rifles of their own to defend themselves. Despite Eden's failure to join the great change, Europa thrived as an advanced society. By the 1840's, Ivaball, a galactic superpower at it's time, had also adopted the ideals of industrialization, although it remains a feudalist society. In 1844, steam boats and railroads were built on every planet to help the West, Ivaball, and Cambria become economic powers that rule over all of Europa. By 1846, Industrialism expanded into the country of Froggitaly, which long awaited for it's own place in Europan history. In 1852, with the aid of solar glides constructed by the Hispanians and Francians, the tribes of Celoria became a confederacy that traded their precious gems for manufactured goods. The supreme chief of the tribal council was honored to become a primitive, but important society in the newly industrial West. The First Galactic War Depression and Dictatorship By 1923, after years of exhaustion from the First Galactic War, many countries within Europa began to weaken and lose their spheres of influence, causing a great change that gave the power-hungry a chance for power. In Drachma, communists took power by revolting the Czargon and claimed control over the Drachman Government. By 1945, after the Second World War on Earth, Helvona had also fallen into communism while feudalists popped out to reclaim Ivaball, Alpia, Lombardia, and Aerugo. As a result of numerous takeovers by Feudalism and Communism, democracy and monarchy began to weaken as these ideals began to appear, as a result of the adoption of political ideologies that come from Earth. Although Europa, long before Earth's discovery by "UFO's", which were originally feudalist warships, they began to adopt ideals from planet Earth since the early 1200's. However, this resulted into political schisms, nationalist-extremism, racism, and blood-stained revolutions. The first to be affected by this were the Germanican tribes (and later on the Republic) who already began to split the Old Kingdom into small, political factions. By 1956, the ideology was introduced outside of Earth, but most of Europa had little interest into it. On August 14th, 1967, however, socialists in Ivaball struggled to unleash a left-wing revolution against the feudalist regime, but did little to overthrow it. Amestris had also felt the might of socialism and its dangerous ideals, even though they seemed harmless at first. By the 1980's, by the end of the Cold War, the nation of Froggitaly had began to suffer an economic collapse, as Socialists, Communists, and Feudalist states refuse to trade with the Froggitians. Blaming that of their democratic government run by "the elite", they seek a new ideology that would make them seem almost powerful. In 2015, this ideology, in which successfully overthrew the democratic government with a cruel iron fist of revolution, was one based on violence called "fascism". The Fascist Party of Froggitaly, led by Benito Slavagangi, a cunning and charismatic left-winged strategist who had a steaming hatred with capitalists, communists, socialists, free-minded robots, and Catholics, had gained controlled of the whole nation of Froggitaly after twenty years of civil war. By 2027, Benito, hoping to spread his revolution peacefully, had signed a non-aggression treaty with the West, which transformed the South into a warzone between fascist rebels and feudalist zealots. Meanwhile, in Drachma, the communists began a massacre against the robots, accusing them of working for the "Capitaist pigs". The fascists also view robots as capitalst tools, but still reject communist ideals. In the North, although mostly a lawless state, socialism became popular towards Cambria, which was overrun by Social-Darwinism. The West, as the last stronghold of democracy, capitalism, and equality, became more dependent on its military, along with the will of the people, to protect their unalienable rights. In 2023, Cambria fell under the might of Socialist-Darwinism. Led by the ruthless Charles II of Albion, the Cambrian Socialist Society (CSS) took control of the government and mercilessly killed the king, while Prime Minister Winston Weling escaped into Judah. In 2025, Charles crowned himself emperor, creating the Cambrian Empire, which began rounding up non-human civilians into concentration camps. Civil War in Germanicus Although the war took place on Sigmar by the year 2035, no one knew exactly how the Civil War had began until 2037, when dead bodies of Northern soldiers were found by Drachman researchers on Arrickburg. However, some argue that it was the East that started the war because of its massacre against anti-communists, which made the Drachman government reply that it was the work of "capitalist pigs" from the West. But despite such a debated trigger of the conflict, it became an important reminder of history that resulted from the ideologies adopted from Earth into the rest of Europa. This war took place as a conflict between the North, West, South, and East states, resulting into terrible casualties. The war had also gained the attention from the Western and Eastern countries, who were at war with each other because of their ideologies. While the civil war waged on, a philosopher and poet named Benedict Marxis Von Hamtinburg, who predicted a peaceful and humble future under his ideology called Technolism. Considered by many of his kind to be dangerous, he was ignored because of his beliefs about what was going on, but was extremely popular for his poetry and his brilliant speeches. Unfortunately, this did not keep him from entering the Civil War. While at the North, he began writing down his experiences on the battlefield while his squad was being attacked by Socialist Germanican troops. Two years later, with the whole North completely conquered, Benedict and his fellow soldiers helped release the imprisoned tribes who had suffered under the weight of Socialism. While doing this, he had met a young, beautiful, intelligent, and gentle woman named Helgoi Njorlim, who married Benedict later on. A year later, the couple had given birth to a strong, handsome, brilliant, and ambitious son named Cornelius Augustus von Hamtinburg. A West-Germanican of Viljord descent, Cornelius and his parents quickly escaped into the West by the time he was one month old. Meanwhile, Ivaballian troops were deployed into the South to drive out Western and Eastern Germanican forces. The attempt turned out to be unsuccessful when on September 12th, 2041, when Cornelius turned eight, the West, aided by Francian and Hispanian battalions, had successfully ceased control of the South's capital world, Sieggott. By November, the West and East had clashed towards each other as the South was no more, leaving nothing but humiliation for those of the South army who had survived. Meanwhile, in the East, Germanican troops who supported the expansion of Communism became extremely loyal to Drachma and Helgun. Despite such growing Communist numbers, the Western forces remained confident enough to take out the rebel threat. By 2048, when Cornelius entered the war, the East was at its end while the South made peace with the West and joined forces with them. A major at the start of his military career, he led his battalion into fortresses that remained important to the Eastern forces, including its capital, Arongrad. The planet was slowly captured by the young commander, ending the civil war. However, the end of the war led to rise of his cruel and greedy uncle, Giovanni Cassius Hamtinburg. Eager to get rid of the Major before he would force him out of office, he used propaganda to proclaim him as a terrorist and his men as traitors towards the dying Republic. Invasion of Earth and the Terran Wars Expansion of Technolism Second Galactic War The Dominion The Bug Wars Culture Europan Europan culture is the largest and most common of the cultures in Zarmatia, mainly the sector of Aurelia. Rooted from the cultures of Ancient Eden, it evolved slowly, making it hard for any cultural and technological improvements, that was, until in the Medival era, when small ships used for spying had began researching the advances on Earth. As a result, this led into a faster paste, expanding the culture into unifying planets. However, it is also a factional culture, dividing it into nations and empires. Despite such separation, it remains one of the strongest of these cultures. This culture is loosely based off of the real-world European cultures. Yamaton Yamaton culture is the second largest culture in the Aurelian Sector. The last of the ancient cultures of Eastannia, it spread rapidly under the sphere of influene of the Yamaton Empire. It is also a culture based on honor and discipline, making it the most strict of the cultures. Much like Europa, it is also made up of factions and nations, who are currently at peace under the banner of Imperial Yamato. It is a culture based of the real-world traditions of China, Korea, Mongolia, and mainly Japan. Africani Africani culture is the third largest and most primitive culture in the Aurelian Sector. It is mainly within Central and Southern Africanus, along with parts of the West. Those who practice this culture wear nothing other than loincloths, and for some, necklaces. Divided into tribes instead of nations like Europa, the Africani culture is also the second most weakest culture ever founded, since it lacks sense of unity. As a result, much of the Africanus is colonized by the Europan powers, except Xerxes, Nummida, and Prehistora. This culture is loosely based on Neolithic and African cultures. Orkish Orkish culture is the in-between culture in the Aurelian Sector. It's only followers, the Orks, make up that culture through raiding, pillaging, raping, conquering, and slaughtering other races. This is because of a belief system and unified war machine called "WAAAGH", proving the Orks look at violence as normal. Traditionally, the phrase "WAAAGH" is what causes the source if their unity if they are led by warlord, or Warboss in their native language. They also worship three Ork gods: Angus, Fangar, Mork. The culture of the Orks, under these gods, requires competition between the Ork clans in order to start a WAAAGH. This culture is influenced by a combination between the Norse Vikings and the Orks from the Warhammer 40k series. Lustrasian Lustrasian culture is the second most primitive culture in Aurelia. It is based on the worship of ancient spirits. It is also influenced through the worship of nature and ancient knowledge. Shamans are important for such a culture, believing that shamanism is the only to talk to the spirits of their ancestors. In southern and central Lustrasia, ritual sacrifices are preformed while northern Lustrasia rejects the idea, claiming that it would only anger their ancestors. This culture is loosely based of the Aztec, Inca, Mayan, and Native American cultures. Indusi Indusi culture is a tradition mixed between ancient and religious practices similar to Hinduism and that of steampunk technology. It spreads from Indus to that of neighboring nations. Although the Indusi are under Britannian dominance, they still continue to remain true to their ways in high hopes of gaining independence. It originated from Central Indus about seven thousand years ago, back when the Romani ruled a vast empire. Arabi Religion Races Sectors The Cosmo is divided into sectors, much other galaxies. Each having their own unique cultures, ideologies, lifestyle, and technology. These sectors were created by Komari in order to share control of their empire. They were important because of the different enviornments within them. *Aurelia Sector: largest and most warlike of the sectors, and the main setting of the KSF universe. It is also known as Free Space. Located in the south, it is also said to be divided by politics, power, and the thirst for wealth. *Argentum Sector: the Sector within the western part of the sector, in which it is the birthplace and original home of the Orks. It is also home to savage humanoid tribes and small city-states. *Pyropus Sector: Primitive sector within the east, home to the savage insectoid race known as the Bug. *Semina Sector: Sector within the north, home to ironworking, mining, and prospecting. *The Core Worlds: the smallest of the sectors, serving as the capital and heart of the galaxy. The ruling power that controls it are those of the Homunculi Empire and their master, the Overmind. Trivia *The cosmos or galaxy of Zarmartia could possibly be the Milky Way galaxy itself. However, it is currently unknown in reality if there is life outside of the universe. Category:Settings Category:Locations Category:Killzone Spark Frenzy